The Diary of Yusuke
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Yusuke writes in his diary from the time he dies up to the Dark Tournament.
1. March 16th

March 16th, 1997  
  
Dear Diary,  
I have stolen something. It is called the Forlorn Hope. I'm going to use it to save my mother's life. But after saving my mother's life it will take mine. But I don't care. I don't have any reason for living anymore. I have lived long enough. 


	2. March 17th

March 17th-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well,everything is not going exactly the way I planned. I threw the egg into the fire to save Kayko. Baton thought I wouldn't get another chance to go back,but Koenma saw my brave act and now I get another chance. Only the weird thing is I have to try to get someone who cares about me to kiss me. And it's just kind of sick to think that Kuwabara is one of those people! I'M NOT GAY! EWWW!!! Oh that is just wrong! I hope Kayko does it.That would be so nice. 


	3. March 18th

March 18th-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well,Kayko actually did it! She kissed me! And the thing is,if she hadn't done it,I would have been dead for like another 52 years! That would have really sucked! But now I'm back into my body and everything feels great! But there is one problem: I have now become a spirit detective(which I have no idea what the heck that is!). Botan comes up and scares me for no reason(but hey,she is the grim reaper.)telling me that I have everything that is required to become some 'spirit detective.' I'm kinda gettin' a little freaked out here! 


	4. March 19th

March 19th-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
More bad news. Man,and I thought a guy could relax during vacation,but no! I have to do some stupid job. This is no fun at all! Well,Koenma wants me to help recover some three artifacts of darkness thingys that he lost. So now I have to go get them before his day comes back. I don't see why he can't get them. 


	5. March 20th

March 20th,  
  
Dear Diary, So much has happened. Yusuke saved my life. He didn't want me to die so he risked his own life to save mine so I could be with my mother. Isn't that strange? I wish I could pay him back in some way. My mother is doing fine and is going to be getting out of the hospital soon. I'm just glad that I didn't die. I wouldn't be able to see my mother again. Yusuke was right. She doesn't need to cry over the loss of her son. Well,I must leave now.  
Kurama 


	6. March 24th

March 24th-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Man,are things starting to get really strange around here,or is it just me? I mean,being a spirit detective is not easy. That's why I've been gone so long. One of them steals people's souls,one tries to get killed by saving his mother(and then I almost get killed),and then one tries to get Kayko to become a demon(and then Kurama almost gets killed trying to save my life.). Things were just too weird. But hey,at least everything's going to be normal for a while,right? 


	7. March 25th

March 25th-  
  
Dear Diary, Wow. I really was letting my guard down when I said things were going to be normal around here for a while. Another demon gone bad. Or should I say demons? Well,I'm trying to go to the movies with Kayko,when Botan finds me and tells me I have another assignment. Some demons have let out these foul wasps,or whatever the heck they are,and they're after Kayko. Botan has been sent to help her while Kuwabara and I go to this place called Maze Castle. This is going to be pretty creepy. 


	8. March 26th

March 26th-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well,at least they didn't leave me alone with Kuwabara in this place. Hiei and Kurama came too. But this place really is creepy. I hope Kayko and Botan are alright. Those wasps look like they may be in control of things by now. But that doesn't really bother me. The only thing that's going to bother me for a while is if we're going to get out of this place alive. 


	9. August 1st

August 1st-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well,that was fun. Sorry I've been gone for so long,but I really haven't had much of a break. Right after I beat Suzaku in Maze Castle,I had to go to this Genkai's place and do some really crazy things. And then I had to be her apprentice and do things for six months. School is starting soon and I really haven't had much of a break. This really sucks too. But I'm just glad to see that everything is back to normal and that Kayko is doing ok. 


	10. August 2nd

August 2nd-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Nothing has really been going on. Thank god I can relax for a little bit. This has really been a living hell to tell you truth. My mom has started to be her old self again. Going out,drinking,hanging out with her friends yada yada yada. I'll tell you when something new goes on around here. 


	11. August 3rd

August 3rd-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Still nothing has been going on. I thought this spirited detective thing was suppose to be fun. Well,I guess some demons are so stupid after all. I thought as most of them as stupid and nothing but evil. But since nothing has been going on,I guess I was wrong. 


	12. August 4th

August 4th-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED FINALLY!!! Hiei actually has a sister named Yukina. But I can't tell anyone or I'll get killed. Like that isn't a first. What is so bad about having a sister? Well I'll tell you one thing: Kuwabara seems to love her(but hey,he also loves Botan and Kayko. Well,maybe not anymore. He seems to have a thing for Yukina. But then again,maybe that is a good thing. Botan is not a person you want to fall in love with. Falling in love with the grim reaper is pretty weird if you ask me.). Yukina's been held captive by some people called the Togoru brothers. Oh well. Nothing I can't handle. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


End file.
